


Grullas de papel

by CattivaRagazza



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay algo en Cosmos que le gusta, en su imagen rosa de chica delicada, su apariencia femenina entre pliegues de vestidos bonitos, su porte de doncella atrevida. Hay algo en ella que le enamora.</p><p>Para la FT LGBTQA Week. Day #2: "Ladies (Lesbian)".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grullas de papel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima.
> 
> Prompt: Para la FT LGBTQA Week. Day #2: Ladies (Lesbian).
> 
> Personajes/parejas: Kamika/Cosmos.
> 
> Extensión: 587 palabras —casi drabble—.
> 
> Notas: Cogí a Kamika como cuarto personaje en el rol del foro GJM, porque la verdad es que Kamika me atrae. Por supuesto, como ahora la manejo —aunque honestamente creo que me sale OoC— mi interés cobró forma y me inspiré para hacer esto.
> 
> No es muy largo porque tampoco me dio para más, pero al menos me saco de encima escribir algo de ella —sin contar que no hay ningún Kamika/Cosmos, ¿pueden creerlo?—. Ya, quizás algún día me saco mi otra espina y la escribo por Kama —que tampoco hay ninguno, ¿qué le pasa al mundo?—.

Los soportes del palacio resultan sombríos y quizás hasta un poco tenebrosos, son algo así como el lugar no-romántico perfecto y resulta casi risible —irónico, sarcástico, no recuerda la diferencia— pensar eso en esa situación, estar ahí.

Tiene los pies embarrados de la humedad propia de las catacumbas pues ha dejado sus sandalias a un lado, sintiendo la frialdad de la roca musgosa con las palmas de los pies. Cosmos, por el contrario, no toca el suelo y en cualquier caso conserva su calzado. Tiene las piernas levemente recogidas en una postura propia de una señorita de la alta sociedad, con sus pies juntos el uno con el otro y una tenue sonrisa en su rostro.

Kamika está a su lado sin decir nada, sin mirarla, contemplando las tinieblas del lugar con un deje de aburrimiento. Si nadie cae no hay justicia que aplicar, criminales que acabar; resulta aburrido. Diría algo de ser el silencio incómodo, pero está acostumbrada a la presencia de su compañera y hay veces en que sobran las palabras y le gusta estar así, simplemente la una junto a la otra; sin decir nada, sin hacer nada, solo _ahí_. Es curioso cómo un detalle tan nimio adquiere importancia y profundidad, cómo sentir la presencia ajena basta.

Es curioso, sí, es curioso.

Voltear la mirada y observar su imagen rosa de chica delicada, su apariencia femenina entre pliegues de vestidos bonitos, su porte de doncella atrevida. Sus ojos grandes y su estatura pequeña, sus ganas de beber té mientras sus plantas devoran criminales. Ese _todo_ de niña maliciosa.

Hay algo en Cosmos que le gusta.

Quizás esa infantil malicia que la acompaña, esas ganas de que todos duerman para siempre, como en un cuento de hadas convertido en horror. Ese estar ahí, sentadas sobre una roca sin decir nada, aburridas pero cómodas. El conocimiento de que junto a la otra no hay momentos tensos.

Hay algo en ella que le gusta mucho.

Quizás sus pómulos perfectos, sus labios de botón, su piel tersa, el trozo de escote que deja ver y que la incita a perderse en posibilidades. Esa cintura delgada, esas manos pequeñas. Tal vez el hecho de que es rosada —desde el cabello hasta las mejillas, desde las manos hasta los dedos de los pies—, como todas las cosas lindas. Oh sí, ella es linda, encantadora.

Hay algo en ella que le enamora.

A Kamika le gusta hacer flores de papel, de las que luego Cosmos se burla, sin mala intención, sin crueldad, con un simple «¿eso es una flor?» y una sonrisa de tonta adorable. Le agrada formar barcos con las manos y dejarlos en la palma extendida de su compañera, oyendo una suave risa y un «vamos a por Uosuke para hacerlo navegar». Le encanta despertar por las mañanas oliendo a lirios y a jacintos, con Cosmos a su lado aparentando que no sabe nada de eso. Le fascina soplarle el cuello y sentirla estremecer, que sus papeles le hagan cosquillas en la piel cuando están juntas, sentir su cuerpo desnudo bajo sus dedos.

Le gusta hacer grullas de papel —y mirarla, mirarla mucho, como quien mira un tesoro—, hacer muchas con cada uno de sus dioses hasta que no le quepan en las manos y entonces detenerse —frente a ella, como quien se para a hacer una proposición— con una sonrisa pícara, sin malicia, dejando el ave en las manos de Cosmos —no hallaría mejor hogar—. La grulla número mil, y susurrar con cariño tonto:

—Te cedo mi deseo *****.

**Author's Note:**

> *Una antigua leyenda japonesa promete que cualquiera que haga mil grullas de papel recibirá un deseo de parte de una grulla.


End file.
